The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more specifically to automatically indexing video footage based, at least in part, on automatically identifying at least one distinguishing feature in the video footage.
Home automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Many homeowners are increasingly making use of video monitoring systems throughout their properties for both security and personal uses. Some cameras may be motion activated, while others may record on a continuous basis. Yet homeowners may only be interested in viewing recorded video clips containing family members or pets, and further may only be interested in clips containing family members and pets in action, as opposed to merely passing by the camera, or in a resting state. Yet because the video cameras are often continuously recording, homeowners may be required to look through hours of footage or clips to identify mere minutes' or seconds' worth of “interesting action.”